Closer, Perto Demais
by LyaraCR
Summary: Kadaj tem um problema. Seus irmãos o ajudarão... "- Você tá precisando de colo. Porque não sai desse frio e entra pra cá comigo?" YAOI
1. Closer, Perto Demais

Bom pessoal, para quem curte FFVII, aquí temos um threesome bem levinho...

Quero deixar claro que não pretendo ofender os personagens e nem obter quaisquer lucros com isso...

Sou apenas uma ficwritter que gosta de se divertir com personagens alheios!

Meu intuito é divulgar os Slashes e divertir tantos fãs como eu!

**Closer, perto demais...**

Kadaj andava pelo apartamento curtindo mais uma noite de insônia, arrastando um robe preto que contrastava com sua pele clara. Abriu a porta da sacada e saiu. Respirou fundo. Voltou para a sala fechando a porta de vidro. Deparou-se com Yazoo com uma escova de cabelo enrolada em seus longos fios prateados, desembaraçando-os.

— O que está acontecendo?

Perguntou, olhando pra cara de espanto de Kadaj.

— Conflito existencial. Me deixa.

Saiu andando em direção a cozinha e arrumou um copo cheio de café. Começou a beber.

— Assim você não vai conseguir dormir de jeito nenhum Kadaj...

Loz surgiu com um short branco. Se jogou no sofá calado.

— Porque ninguém consegue dormir hoje? Será que não dá pra me deixar curtir minha droga de insônia em paz?

Kadaj praticamente se atirou numa das poltronas da sala, tampando a face com um braço. Yazoo se aproximou de suas costas, abraçando-o.

— Porque você não consegue dormir hoje?

Kadaj gemeu com um pouco de raiva, se levantando e começando a andar no meio da sala pra lá e pra cá, irritado.

— Eu não consigo dormir porque tem uma droga de festa amanhã e eu não tenho companhia... Não vou poder ir porque não tenho ninguém.

Loz se levantou e, com uma das suas melhores risadas sarcásticas, disse:

— Ha-ha-hah! Kadaj, acorda! Podemos ir os três juntos! Somos uma parte da Elite, então podemos, ou arrumar algumas mulheres pra aparecerem com a gente ou aparecermos sozinhos!

Kadaj se exaltou de uma vez, dando um grito e dizendo em seguida com os olhos lacrimejantes:

— Droga Loz! Eu não quero apenas mulheres! Eu PRECISO de um relacionamento...

Correu para seu quarto, se deitando no escuro como se aquilo fosse apagar todos os problemas de sua mente. Na sala, Loz olha pra Yazoo e pede:

— Vai lá Yaz... Depois eu juro que te recompenso...

Um sorriso malicioso do mais velho, um tapa nas nádegas de Yazoo e em poucos segundos, pôde ver o outro deixar a sala em direção ao quarto do mais novo ainda com sua escova de cabelo em mãos...

Adentrou o recinto. Fechou a porta em um silêncio sepulcral, justo como sempre fazia se necessário. Aproximou-se de seu protegido, observando-o carinhosamente enquanto gravava cada detalhe daquela presença esparramada por sobre o edredon. Atreveu-se a entrar por sob o mesmo, chamando a atenção do mais novo enquanto dizia baixinho:

— Eu sei do que você está precisando Kadaj...

O outro apenas emitiu um murmuro quase ininteligível e o irmão do meio aproveitou pra dizer:

— Você tá precisando de colo. Porque não sai desse frio e entra pra cá comigo?

Outro gemido de Kadaj fez Yazoo puxar o edredon com força, fazendo o mais novo ficar sobre a cama e com grande facilidade de ser coberto. O mais velho, mais uma vez em sua vida, puxou Kadaj pela cintura fazendo-o ficar sob o edredon também. Encostou-se às costas do outro, sussurrando:

— Companhia você tem Kadaj... Tem a mim, tem ao Loz... Porque não vamos juntos?

— Ah! Tudo bem... Sabe, às vezes eu me sinto tão só... Parece que não tenho ninguém ao meu  
lado...

— Kadaj, você tem a nós!

— Eu sei Yazoo! Mas vocês são meus irmãos e não meus namorados!

Virou-se de frente para Yazoo sem perceber que este estava bem perto, deixando a inércia tomar conta de seu ser ao ver aqueles olhos claros cada vez mais presos aos seus, cada vez mais próximos...

— Tem certeza que não somos mais nada além de irmãos?

Kadaj continuou inerte até sentir os lábios de Yazoo sendo pressionados contra os seus... Correspondeu com certo temor, ar de susto, que logo passou dando lugar a algo forte no coração, uma emoção indefinida.

O beijo se intensificou quando Kadaj automaticamente deixou-se levar, enfiando uma de suas mãos por baixo dos longos fios prateados de Yazoo. As línguas disputando espaço entre si, se tocando, o clima cada vez mais quente entre eles devido às respirações ofegantes, aos toques sobre a pele, às roçadas de pernas...

De repente um som atingiu a porta e ambos se separaram. Os olhos foram em direção a porta recaindo sobre a mesma e sobre Loz, quem, escorado ao marco, observava com uma cara estranha a situação, ao menos para Kadaj; para Yazoo, aquela expressão já era muito bem conhecida, e sabia muito bem o que ela significava... O chamou de modo provocativo, venenoso, enquanto ele se aproximava aos poucos, perguntando dissimuladamente...

— Tem lugar pra mais um nessa cama?

Kadaj mais vermelho que o próprio vermelho, se deixa abater novamente pela inércia, que o tomara de assalto perante a situação. Yazoo consentiu a Loz apenas balançando a cabeça.

O mais velho dos três se aproximou, tombando-se do outro lado de Kadaj.

— Ah Yaz.. O que ele tem?

— Carência... Ele tava dizendo que não tem ninguém...

— Sei... E o que você fez com ele?

— Bom... Digamos que... Isso...

Segurou o, ainda inerte, mais novo dos irmãos pelo rosto e o beijou novamente. Ele simplesmente correspondeu enquanto Loz observava espantado. Quando tudo parou, Kadaj olhou para Yazoo e depois para Loz. O mais velho aproveitou-se da face ruborizada o encarando e a segurou da mesma forma em que Yazoo o fez, se aproximando sorrateiramente, encoxando o mais novo e deixando seus lábios se tocarem vagarosamente. Kadaj cedeu aos poucos ao sentir ser encoxado por trás por Yazoo e soltou no ar um gemido de quase-protesto, que foi engolido por Loz. Momento muito interessante para ambos.

— Yaz... Tá assustando nosso irmãozinho!

— Não tô não Loz... Temos que fazê-lo dormir, não?

— Concordo...

Kadaj já tinha um misto de espanto e vontade estampado em sua face. Não sabia como agir, estava simplesmente se deixando ser levado pelo momento.

— Quer que a gente continue Kadaj?

Perguntou Yazoo com sua voz provocativa e sexy.

— Quem cala consente Kadaj...

Loz constatou diante do silêncio do mais novo.

E sim, Kadaj havia consentido... Se deu conta disso quando mãos afoitas começaram a percorrer seu corpo. Tentou se desvencilhar, afinal, estava quase tendo uma crise de riso. Ah... Loz estava adorando tocar as pernas bem torneadas de Kadaj, estava adorando que Yazoo o tocasse, estava louco pelos lábios dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

E foi assim que aconteceu. O quarto já estava muito quente, estavam sem edredon, com as vozes roucas o suficiente e do nada, Loz beijou Yazoo e olhou para Kadaj com o canto dos olhos, como se o convidasse para entrar. Cederam espaço e as três línguas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo num beijo quente e muito diferente. Os corpos clamavam pelos outros, os cabelos suados, a rendição... Não adiantava mais lutar contra um desejo que clamava de dentro de suas almas... Parecia que tudo em volta pegaria fogo, não podiam mais se controlar. Yazoo tocava o rosto de Loz como se quisesse gravá-lo na memória para sempre, Loz acariciava Kadaj com a mão mergulhada entre seus fios prateados, Kadaj apertava Yazoo demonstrando toda sua necessidade...

Jamais teriam imaginado que aquilo pudesse acontecer. E quanto ao problema de Kadaj, agora estava resolvido...

Foi o início da melhor noite das suas vidas...

000

Bom, se você chegou até aqui, deve ter se divertido... Se quiserem continuação, basta pedir, ok?

Abraços à todos e obrigada por ler!


	2. Parte 2

Aquí está! Para quem acompanhou e especialmente para Lii Schiffer, trago a continuação da coisa toda! Have fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sim, aquilo estava acontecendo. Não era só sua imaginação. Havia duas, duas línguas disputando pela sua. E pra piorar ainda mais as coisas, eram seus dois irmãos mais velhos. Ele não podia ligar muito, pois o que estava sentindo não deixava. Era um prazer intenso, algo nunca antes sentido. Não dessa forma, não por eles, não com eles.

Um barulho na porta da sala, um estrondo os fez se afastarem.

― Sephiroth.

Yazoo disse. Com certeza era o primogênito de Jenova chegando bêbado.

― Não! Eu não vi!

― E eu não fiz!

― Você fez sim que eu vi!

― Calem os três! Os garotos estão dormindo. Não os quero acordados nos incomodando..

― Sephiroth... Safado...

Aquelas vozes embriagadas e barulhentas podiam ser facilmente identificadas:

― Cloud.

― Genesis.

― Angeal...

Se entreolharam.

― Alguém fecha a porta!

Disse Kadaj enquanto puxava o edredom pra cima.

― Vão beber a noite inteira...

Reclamou Loz se levantando e indo fechar a porta. Yazoo tocou o rosto de Kadaj num pedido mudo de permissão. O mais novo apenas fechou os olhos, ofegou e entreabriu os lábios como se pedisse por contato. Para Yazoo, isso fora um sim. Eles podiam continuar.

E foi o que Yazoo fez. Atacou os lábios de Kadaj sem nenhuma cerimônia. Loz, voltando da porta, os observou e disse:

― Continuando sem mim?

― Não. Preparando o terreno...

Disse Yazoo ao se afastar. Loz caiu na cama e disse, enquanto segurava o rosto de Kadaj:

― Cuidado anjinho... O Yazoo costuma morder de vez em quando..

Kadaj arregalou os olhos. Olhou de Loz para Yazoo e vice-versa, perguntando em seguida:

― Vocês... já...

― Yesss...

― Vamos pro inferno!

Abaixou o rosto, automaticamente virando de bruços.

― Posição promissora Yaz...

Comentou Loz, enquanto se deitava parcialmente sobre Kadaj, que na certa, tomou um susto, pois olhou por cima do ombro com uma certa cara de desespero.

― Que foi? Te assustei?

― De verdade? Sim...

― Don't worry... Não mordo!

― Isso você já disse que é coisa do Yazoo.

E apontou para o irmão com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Kadaj não estava com tanto medo assim. Se o seu problema era falta de companhia, já estava quase resolvido. E para resolver isso, Kadaj se garantia com seus irmãos. Eles o bastavam. Lhe eram companhia suficiente.

Fugiu de suas divagações quando sentiu Loz sugar-lhe o pescoço.

― Cuidado K... O Loz costuma marcar suas presas de vez em quando...

― De vez em sempre!

Disse Loz, contestando o que Yazoo havia dito. Kadaj apenas sorriu. Ah.. Aquele sorriso maliciosamente puro... Era a verdadeira tentação para qualquer um.

Loz atacou-lhe o pescoço novamente e sugou, deixando uma marca enorme. Não. Aquilo não doeu. Pelo contrario. Causou um arrepio em Kadaj e o fez ficar ainda mais excitado.

― Loz!

O mais novo gemeu alto ao sentir Loz se pressionando contra ele. Não exatamente por sentir Loz como um todo. Aquela parte especial, aquela... Coisa, pressionada contra suas nádegas... E era uma coisa grande. Característica de família..

Resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Se cansara de ficar só olhando o mais velho brincar com o caçula.

― Senta Kadaj. Sai de cima Loz.

O Yazoo possessivo estava entrando na parada.

Ambos obedeceram. Kadaj estava estático encostado na cabeceira da cama com um volume enorme debaixo de sua boxer. Loz se assentou ao lado dele e o beijou. Yazoo entrou no meio e mais uma vez estavam ali, se compartilhando.

Yazoo saiu do beijo e começou atacando o pescoço do mais novo, depois, seus ombros, um de cada vez numa tortura deliciosamente lenta. Depois disso, atacou-lhe o mamilo esquerdo, chupando, passando a língua ao redor e depois mordiscando de leve. Kadaj se contorcia de prazer e afogava seus gemidos na boca de Loz.

― Hey Yazoo.. Não é só seu não!

Reclamou o mais velho dos três.

Yazoo acatou, fazendo Kadaj se afastar da cabeceira da cama, dando espaço para que Loz se sentasse atrás dele.

O mais velho agarrou Kadaj pela cintura e o puxou contra si. Mais uma vez o garoto sentia aquele "problema" colado em si.

Yazoo desceu mais um pouco e atacou-lhe o umbigo, penetrando-o com a língua.

― Ah Kadaj... Aposto como queria sentir isso em outro lugar também...

Loz sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, que gemeu e devolveu o sussurro:

― Não sabe o quanto...

Loz sorriu e disse:

― Por que não curte mais um pouco e depois faz tudo o que ele fizer com você comigo? Aposto que vai adorar a "recompensa"...

Lambeu a orelha de Kadaj e este voltou a gemer. Loz era tóxico. Toxicamente gostoso, safado e tarado. Característica de família...

Yazoo mordiscou mais uma vez a barriga de Kadaj. Estava adorando delinear aqueles músculos com a língua... Mas agora, teria que ir pra melhor parte...

Abaixou a boxer de Kadaj e segurou aquela ereção "nada" notável. Olhou para Loz e para Kadaj. Sorriu. Iria dar parte de seu show agora:

Passou a língua na ponta do membro do mais novo, o que o fez arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés e gemer. Gemeu ainda mais alto quando Yazoo o "engoliu".

Loz gemeu ao ver aquilo. Teria que se segurar ou teria um orgasmo só pelo fato de ver seus irmãos mais novos em ação. Sentiu mãozinhas afoitas indo até seu short branco e tentando puxá-lo para baixo. Sabia que Kadaj queria mais contato, e o daria o quanto quisesse.

Abaixou sua peça de roupa e Kadaj se sentiu ser levantado. Loz o posicionou sentado em seu colo, com seu membro entre as nádegas, dando todo o contato que seu "menino" necessitava.

― Loz.. ― gemeu ― Yazoo...

Aquilo estava sendo deliciosamente torturante. Não só para Kadaj, mas para seus irmãos também.

Ele não agüentaria nem mais dois minutos. Tentou alertar Yazoo, mas este fingiu não escutá-lo e continuou o que fazia. Quando succionou a glande com mais força, sentiu Kadaj se contorcer e sentiu um jato quente em sua boca. Bem sabia o que era. Engoliu até a última gota e foi até a boca de Kadaj, compartilhando o gosto do mesmo com o próprio e com Loz. Mais um beijo triplo... Agora, com gosto do mais novo da família.

Depois do "pós-orgasmo ter passado, Kadaj continuava com a alma "quente". Então, seguiu o conselho de Loz e se afastou, voltando-se frente a frente com ele e o olhando bem nos olhos. O mais velho já estava quase no limite quando Kadaj se esvaiu, tamanho o prazer que a situação emitia. Agora seria difícil se segurar para seus "futuros planos"...

E a tortura começou com um simples beijo francês, ao qual Yazoo se uniu. Depois, desceu para o pescoço. E Yazoo ainda ajudava na tortura, o que fazia Loz gemer e se arrepiar em dobro. Kadaj foi trilhando o mesmo caminho ensinado por Yazoo lentamente. Loz estava a ponto de se esvair.

Yazoo só observava, esperando a hora certa de "preparar o terreno"...

E quando essa hora chegou, Kadaj já tinha "engolido" Loz. Yazoo chegou por trás e se encostou totalmente no mais novo, dobrando-se sobre ele e começando a beijá-lo desde o pescoço. Costas, ombros, cintura, nádegas e... As separou e tocou a entrada do mais novo com a língua, o que o fez gemer no membro de Loz, que não agüentou o efeito provocado pelo gemido e se esvaiu. Reação em cadeia. Kadaj engoliu tudo enquanto sentia Yazoo "acariciar-lhe" com a língua. Com certeza iriam para o inferno.

Loz o beijou ardentemente e depois de um tempo, puxou Yazoo pelos cabelos, acabando com aquela farra deliciosa. Já estava duro só de ver. E se Kadaj gozasse pela segunda vez, não teria como completarem a "tarefa", uma vez que o "alvo" cairia apagado.

Os três se beijaram mais uma vez e Loz trouxe Kadaj ao seu colo logo após ficarem ambos nus. O garoto já estava suficientemente preparado.

O mais velho posicionou seu membro na entrada de Kadaj. O mais novo questionou:

― O Yaz não vai participar?

Ambos ficaram pasmos com aquilo. Yazoo tratou de advertir:

― Posso até participar, mas vai doer bastante...

― Eu não ligo. Quero você ― selou Loz ― e você ― selou Yazoo ― dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois mais velhos sorriram. Era um sonho se realizando.

― Vai machucar Kadaj...

― Quero ser marcado pelos dois ao mesmo tempo..

Yazoo e Loz estavam vibrando apenas com a idéia de penetrarem Kadaj ao mesmo tempo.

Yazoo colou-se às costas de Kadaj com as pernas abertas em volta das de Loz, se apoiando. Abraçou as costas de Kadaj e colocou seu membro junto ao de Loz, encostado também na entrada de Kadaj.

Todos se arrepiaram com isso. Mas se arrepiaram mais ainda quando Kadaj se forçou contra os dois membros.

― Ah!

Gritou quando as duas glandes entraram. Parecia estar sendo rasgado ao meio. Seus olhos soltavam lágrimas de dor, e isso deixava seus irmãos aflitos.

― K... Quer que pare?

Perguntou Yazoo, que também sentia um pouco de dor, afinal, além de Kadaj ser bem apertado, ainda havia Loz, que tomava metade do espaço.

E Loz também sentia dor, mas nada comparado ao prazer que atingia não só ele, mas ambos.

― N-não... Não parem, por favor...

Disse Kadaj. Chorava. E foi por tanta dor, que resolveu se pressionar contra os irmãos, fazendo com que entrassem pela metade. Kadaj gritou. Loz e Yazoo gritaram.

― Tamos.. fazendo muito... barulho...

Disse Kadaj, ofegando.

― Eu sei.. Logo o Sephy vem aqui ver o que tá pegando.

― Se é que ele não está mais ocupado que a gente Loz...

Os três sorriram em meio à dor. Yazoo segurou as mãos de Loz e, juntos, seguraram a cintura de Kadaj, o ajudando a se enterrar ainda mais. Ele gritou. Eles gritaram. Agora estavam os três, unidos em um só. Se abraçaram e, quando menos esperaram, Sephiroth bateu à porta:

― O que diabos tá rolando aí dentro?

Esmurrou a porta. Permaneceram calados pensando no que dizer, até que Kadaj gritou:

― Não é nada não! Tive um pesadelo!

Ele jurou para si mesmo que diria ter "tropeçado no gato" só pra tirar uma com a cara do mais velho, mas deixou pra lá.

― Abre a porta Kadaj!

― Não! Ah! ― gemeu quando Yazoo e Loz se moveram ― Tá tudo bem!

― Abre a porta ou eu vou arrombar Kadaj!

― Não Sephy! Tá tudo bem!

Os três agora estavam rindo e com o coração disparado. Só um milagre poderia salvá-los...

E o milagre veio...

― Deixa ele Sephy... Vem terminar o que começou...

Lá dentro eles riram e disseram:

― Genesis.

Passos se afastaram da porta e quando menos esperavam, Kadaj começou a se mover. Aquela dor mortal e cortante havia passado e agora, ele queria sentir todo o prazer que eles podiam lhe dar, já que com certeza, não andaria amanhã.

Aquilo foi um choque para os dois mais velhos, que se sentiam espremidos e obtinham atrito, muito atrito, tanto com Kadaj quanto com si mesmos. Um choque delicioso, um choque que os fez gemer alto.

Kadaj agora estava sentindo algo delicioso, uma sensação de preenchimento, prazer. Nada de dor.

E cavalgou. Lenta, forte e sensualmente, guiado por seus dois irmãos mais velhos.

Cavalgou. Rápida e fortemente, até ter seu ponto fraco tocado, o que o fez contrair-se e gemer qualquer coisa sem nexo. Aquilo foi uma corrente elétrica, tanto para Loz quanto para Yazoo. Estava ficando difícil manter o controle.

Quando subia, era o êxtase, quando descia, era o paraíso. Os três estavam num ritmo extasiante. Kadaj dava prazer a si mesmo e a eles e eles masturbavam Kadaj, tudo no mesmo ritmo.

Extasiado depois de ter seu ponto fraco tocado várias vezes, Kadaj se esvaiu nas mãos dos irmãos, que, induzidos por sua contração, o seguiram pelo mesmo caminho.

Depois de mais beijos triplos e juras de amor eterno, saíram de Kadaj e os três caíram apagados, adormecidos na mesma cama, totalmente entrelaçados. Mãos, braços e pernas.

Os raios de sol iluminaram o seu rosto angelical. Abriu os olhos verdes. Ninguém. Sentiu o corpo doer. Aquilo não fora um sonho. O cheiro de café fresco o alcançou. Depois de muito esforço, se levantou e foi, enrolado num lençol da cintura pra baixo, até a cozinha. Lá estavam Yazoo fazendo café e Loz abraçado à sua cintura.

Foi alcançado pelos olhos do mais velho.

― K! A gente ia levar seu café na cama!

Arregalou os olhos. Yazoo o enxergou e sorriu.

― Bom dia! Pronto pra um segundo round!?

Gelou. Olhou de um pra outro e correu. Correu gritando para o banheiro. Estava acabado, completamente dolorido, quase morto, e ainda queriam mais?

Não se importava de verdade. Ele os amava.

E eles, além de se amarem, agora tinham a liberdade que precisavam para amá-lo também.

Fim!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço à quem acompanhou e hope you liked it!

ATENÇÃO: Leia o PS ================(Terceiro Capítulo)


	3. PS

Presentinho pra quem ler... Aí vai o PS!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Ah... Aquela água quente, aquele cheirinho de baunilha, aquele escurinho de seis da tarde... Aquela.. Mão!?

― Loz! ― berrou Kadaj ― Eu não disse pra não tocar ainda?

Kadaj sorria.

― Como sabe que sou eu se está vendado?

― Porque o Yazoo tá quase colocando as duas mãos na minha bunda!

Desabaram em riso, os três. Éh.. Aquela tinha sido mesmo, a melhor noite de suas vidas...

― Hey! O que está acontecendo aí dentro?

― Se..

― Phi...

― Roth....

Se olharam. Sim, ele havia chegado cedo do trabalho.

― No Problem!

Falaram em uníssono e continuaram o que faziam...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim.. De verdade agora!


End file.
